Our Night
by Novak97
Summary: Cabenson smut! M rated oneshot! R&R!


I walk into our apartment my mind clouded with arousal. I know what I want and I'll get her tonight.

I know she's home, she left the precinct early enough tonight before I'd even left the courthouse, let me tell you that nearly never happens. It must be a special occasion!

I look around the living room, no sign of her. That's odd, if she was going out for drinks I'm sure she'd have called my cell, let me know

"Looking for someone" she purrs sultrily from behind me and I feel my heart jump inside me, in fright but also from another wave of arousal hitting me, her voice raspy- beyond sexy

I spin around and gasp when I see her, standing before me in my favourite outfit of hers- she looks amazing!

First of all she's in jeans, a faded black set that show off her beautiful ass perfectly! I run my eyes around to the front of her jeans and I can't ignore the bump I make out, yep, she knows me, knows exactly what I want.

I move my eyes up, she's wearing a white skin tight t-shirt that shows off her toned abs and to top the outfit off she's wearing the genuine leather jacket I bought her for her birthday

I walk over to her and run my hand through her short hair, tugging gently "All this for me Liv?" I ask and she smirks

"No, I'm going to see my bit on the side, don't wait up" she jokes, pecking my lips and attempting to walk away which causes me to tug her back by the collar of her jacket

"Give me a chance, let me make it worth your while to stay" I play along, pressing my lips softly just below her jaw and I feel her hot breath against the side of my neck

"I'll give you half an hour Alexandra"

I hate people calling me Alexandra- it's too formal, clinical- unless it's Liv. Olivia makes it sexy, sultry and my God, I love hearing it. She chants it when she's on edge, every time, it's like her tell

"Well then" I whisper as I cup her bulge through the jeans "join me in the bedroom, we have some business to attend to"

She pulls my ass against her as we walk down the hall and the way she rubs herself against me has me hot before we even begin

This'll be a big night, for us both, I can tell.

I strip my own clothes off, folding them neatly for court tomorrow and I feel her eyes on me as I walk to the closet dressed in nothing only my baby pink lingerie

I love her watching me like this, I know she enjoys it and frankly I enjoy putting on the show for her.

I look back to her, still fully dressed and smile "You gonna stay like that for long baby? As much as I adore seeing you in them clothes I much prefer you out of them"

"Well then, strip me" is her simple reply and the pounding deep inside me makes itself very, very known

I pull her close and kiss her, while doing so I slip her jacket off and run my hand over her sexy abs, she has the body of a God- one I have no problem worshiping

My hands make their way under her skin tight shirt and in one swift movement it's joining the sexy leather jacket on the floor

I roughly take her bra-covered breasts in my hands and moan as her nipples stiffen under my touch

"Somebody's eager" I whisper, moving my lips closer to her ear and she grinds her hips, pushing her large bulge against my lace covered centre

"You don't know how eager I am babe"

I unbutton her faded jeans and push them down, revealing her boxers and I lick my lips instinctively "We went all out tonight, didn't we baby? Very butch altogether"

She runs her finger along my jaw as she replies "Only the best for you sweetheart"

As she says that I feel the love between us, the connection, passion. We aren't joking around or 'in character' like we were before, she means what she's saying

"I love you" I tell her and she guides me towards the bed, running her free hand over my side

"I love you too Al"

She lays me down, a tender touch now one I cherish. She's the best lover I've ever had, she really cares.

"Please Liv" I beg from under her and she places feather light kisses against my neck

"Please what Ally?"

"F-Fuck me Liv" I push her boxers down and reveal the large toy she's sporting- which makes me moan

"That what you want honey? You want me inside you?"

I nod desperately "Please!"

"Since you've been so polite" she smirks as she takes the toy into her hand and places it at my opening "Ready? She asks, making sure and I nod

She pushes into me and in one swift movement fills me up causing me to scream out her name in pure ecstasy

She moves at speed, pushing in and drawing out bringing me closer and closer to orgasm

"O-Oh- oh God! Oh-Liv!"

"That's it baby" she encourages me "come Al, please, come for me"

I clutch to her, wrapping my legs around her and every push into me now is even more arousing!

"Come Al!"

"Touch me! Please" I beg her and she moves her hand down and massages my clit and that does it- I finish, screaming yet again

"You're so beautiful" she presses her lips to mine "especially when you finish for me"

I pant under her, my chest rising and falling at speed and I smile to myself as I pull her close

"Your go baby"


End file.
